


The Sewer King's Sweet Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glowered and trembled as soon as he returned from checking on pet alligators.





	The Sewer King's Sweet Revenge

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glowered and trembled as soon as he returned from checking on pet alligators. He watched while children devoured bread rolls with turkey. He remembered something. The Sewer King ceased trembling and smiled. After finding candy, he ate everything in front of hungry children. Revenge was sweet indeed. 

 

THE END


End file.
